Suna troubles
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: kiri and misty are 2 of sunas homeless children. theiving and fighting are all they can do...especially cause their demons. Temari and a certian lazy ass come for the week and what the hell is happening in Suna.i suck at summaries [compete sequal soon]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto… if id did I would have added ME…already!!!!

The start of it all!!!!

Sand guard: GET BACK HERE DAMNIT

Nicole and me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

We run down the street this was the 5th time we've taken food from the fruit cart. And of course were being chased…again. They call us bitches and the ninja always pick on us.

Sand guard: you bitches!!!!!

Me: that's THE bitch to you!

We finally lost him and we ate our breakfast. We've been hearing rumors about leaf Nin coming here… what do they want with this town. Anyone with half a brain knows the kazekage and his family don't want to be bugged. His sisters been gone for a long time about 14 years with her husband and his brother moved to rain country with his new wife… AND he has us to deal with. We hear laughing and see 3 kids they looked pampered…. oh yeah there his kids…. spoiled brats I swear ill kill them if they talk to me…. there 13, 9, and 5. They are weak. Hiroshi is the oldest, then Ima and lastly Jiro. All spoiled they are their dad…. he seems happy then he speaks.

Kazekage: hey kids aunt Temari and uncle shikamaru are coming into tow soon and so is Uncle kankuro and aunt koko.

They all cheer I don't care I want to eat and go home. We finish and leave.

Nicole: spoiled brats they have the easy life.

Me: I no would of too but were rejects stupid asshole dads…. damn the raikage.

Nicole: ill kill the mizukage too he doesn't deserve the title of dad.

We go home, it's not much just an old rundown building. We live with a few other kids to.

Me: hey did u eat

Kids: yep those guards are dumb…Hey have u heard the kazekages family is coming to town

Nicole: I know we heard Miki, Mika how has the clothes stealing coming.

Mika: good hear oh here Kiri I got those goggles that you've been looking at

She's throws them at me and I take'em and put them on and Nicole grabs the new clothes that Mika got and Miki and her sister were eating. I was thinking then I saw 6 figures 3 girls 3 dudes. There was a pineapple head, a girl with 4 pigtails and blonde hair and the boy walking by them had looks like the pineapple head. The other guy had face paint and the girls by him looked alike except the younger girl had face pain too.

Kazekage: Temari, kankuro I've missed you

The blonde and the face paint dude hug the kazekage. So they're his siblings… they look happy…MAAAN im hungry…. well nobodys looking maybe I can steal some lunch for the gang. I fly out the window with my bag Mika stole and went to get lunch…. I take bread from a cart along with some fruit.

Cart owner: Oh temari-sama good to see you again I have some of that bread you lovewalks over now were is it-…YOU STREET RAT GIVE ME THAT BREAD!

I run as quickly as possible with the cart owner and the blonde chasing me. Damn I have to use that move. Then I turn the corner to try and lose'em and It works. But then the blonde tackles me to the ground as I stop to catch my breath.

Me: leeme go now

Blonde: no bitch

Me: that's the bitch to you

M, m, and n: KIRI

They quickly stop and the blonde looks at them and back at me. Her expression changes as she puts me down. Now being the oldest I stood my ground to protect them all I had was one kunai.

Me: stays behind me ok, ill protect you

Nicole: me too

The blonde speaks: you wouldn't think of challenging a jonin would you?

Me: if it means that Miki, Mika and Nicole r safe then id die saving them

She stops looks at us and smiles

Blonde: See u around

She left and we went home. We heard the blonde being questioned about us, and the kazekage complaining about how we steal stuff daily. After everyone was asleep I left the house. I needed to think so I left for my favorite spot. I leaned on the dunes to think and look at the stars. Then I felt someone next to me. The blonde… what does she wants?

Blonde: I didn't think id see you that soon

Me: well funny how things work in a dump of a town like this place sucks I want to leave it now and not come back….

Blonde: then why do you stay?

Me: cause the girls need me…well Mika and Miki that is. They can't fight, they don't know how, they don't have ninja parents or any parents at all and we can't teach them to fight yet we'll kill them. All they can do is punch and kick but its weak. I can kill anyone including my dad…that bastard. Looks at the confused blonde i'm a reject so is Nicole; nobody respected us at home so we left. We steal to live and we fight to live. Ninja everywhere taunts us!

Blonde: where did you live who were your parents???

Me: lord raikage of the land of lightning, I left at 7 years old. I was always a reject

I choked on my own tears as I told here about the past. She hugged me and I cried on her. Then she said that life is tough and we must move on.

Me: I just want a home and a family, a mom that would take me to school to become a ninja and teach me to cook, a dad to help me train and maybe a sibling or two, is that to much to ask? Sometimes I want to die. Oh Temari what do I do?

Temari: just keep living life; you never know what unexpected things may come your way. Any way when is your birthday?

Me: 5 days why?

Temari: no reason any way you should get home ill walk you home ok.

I nod and stand up. She wipes away my tears and I smile. She walks me home and she tells me stories about her time in suna. Then she stops at my house.

Temari: you 4 live here!?

Me: yeah it's not much and it sucks during the winter but its home.

She and I walk in and she sees 3 sets of shoes and 3 bags. As I walk to our room she is shocked at the way we live. No water for showers only to drink. No pantry/kitchen or change of clothes either. I walk in the room there are 4 mats and 4 blankets. The blankets are thin and have holes and there are clothes on the ground. I walk into another room and get changed and she is left standing looking at the girls

Temari's p.o.v.

How do they live like this especially in winter…these kids need homes and good families…I wouldn't mind taking Kiri and Nicole in but what about the twins…. maybe kankuro… ill talk about it with them later but I'm going to help these girls.

End of pov

I walk out and get under my thin blanket and go to sleep. Temari walks over and puts something under all 4 of the mats, smiles and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Voice: KIRI WAKE UP

I woke groggily why me? Who woke me damn it? I looked around Nicole and the girls looked like heaven had come to earth (AHHH IT BURNS… I'm evil). Wait what were the holding…is that… no…YES…noooo…YES YES it is MONEY!!!!! And lots of it.

Nicole: Kiri its 5000 yen! DO you believe it? Look under your mat!

I quickly looked under my mat and there it was 5000 yen and a note.

_Kiri,_

_I hope your alright I couldn't stand how fragile the line between life and death is for your family I hope that this helps. It'll make gaara happy that you aren't stealing things. What did I say maybe something unexpected would come your way. Life isn't all that bad happy early birthday._

_-Temari_

_Ps. there may be more good fortune for you and your friends as well_.

I smiled I now knew Temari did this. We all got dressed and walked out of the house.

Me: ok we should get food first I have leftover bread for one person and an apple for another. We'll eat that first then we can shop. Mostly for clothes and food I can get us food for the day and some new blankets. Nicole we'll use yours for clothes. Mika, Miki we'll save yours for another day ok.

Everyone: HAI!

We walked down the road and I bought food and 4 thick blankets for all of us and I still had 1000 yen. We went to the clothes shop and I bought a black shirt with an image of a dragon wrapping around it and a long sleeve fishnet shirt. Nicole bought the twins matching short sleeve shirts with blue sleeves and long sleeve fishnet shirts and pants. She got a shirt with a raindrop on the front and the sand symbol on the back with pants. She got me pants. She had 500 yen left over.

Twins: That was nice of whoever gave us the money.

Nicole: Yeah, I wonder who it was??

Then I stopped to think. "Follow Me," I commanded. I lead them to the place where I talked to Temari and there she was talking to the pineapple head, face paint guy, pineapple kid, and the face paint kid, and brunette. We couldn't hear them except for when Temari said, "she reminds me of well me and shika I KNOW you wanted a daughter." "Yeah but Temari! She's well a runaway and well" "Well what Naruto (tsunade is retired) would probably love the idea Kiri is strong and she has good intentions she would DIE for these girls." "I don't mind taking in the twins do you Himeka, Koko?" asked the face paint guy. The both shook their heads. "That's not what I'm scared of Temari what about the girl's father…Raikage he is well kinda scary do you think he'll want her back? I'd be willing to take them in and what about Nicole?" the pineapple head said "well it seemed like she hated him and didn't want to go back …actually he kicked her out. They are all rejects…besides we'd be doing gaara a favor," she said in a happy voice. "Fine ill help her and Nicole" all of us were confused and I had a plan.

Me: ok stay hidden I have a plan

They obeyed because they were confused and they were scared of my power. I walked out into the open with my kunai in hand. Pineapple kid stood up preparing to fight me. I was satisfied I wanted a fight.

Me: look at that nerve thinking he can take on me what an idiot.

I smirked he tensioned I was enjoying this.

Temari's pov

What is she playing at she wants to fight a chunin she's not a ninja but she is toying with him. Kenji please be careful.

End of pov

Kenji: your not even a ninja just try and take me!  
Me: as you wish…pineapple head. I'll finish this in 2 moves.

He ran at me he was going to hit me how cute. I raised my hand to form the sign of the tiger

Me: RELEASE

My forbidden technique…I raised into the air with 2 mighty flaps of my wings.

Me: one move

I smirked he was trying to jump and grab me. I flew I circles until I made a cyclone that knocked him to the ground. Them I grabbed his arms and put one foot on his back and the other on the sand

Me: two moves

I smirked evilly; he was pissed now so I let go.

Kenji: I was going easy on you

Me: so was I that move was my weakest that I use on the twins to keep up their speed and you got knocked over. If you want me to show you real power then fight me again later. I have other business here than to toy with nuisances such as yourself. But I see you are busy so I will leave… Nicole, Miki, Mika were leaving.

We turned and left. We only got 10 steps away when

Voice: so these are the 4 rejects that are stealing from the villagers

We turned to meet gaara and his family. I stared at him then turned around again and started for home.

Me: yeah what of it…not like I care now I'm leaving.

We started to leave. Nicole looked at them… they were shocked that I talked back to the kazekage. Not like we care once he or his sand touched me I could use any of his abilities as well as my own. He got mad and used his sand to grab me. But I broke free…easily then the Kenji caught me in a shadow. FUCK!!! Ill kill him next time……………

Gaara: excuse me?

Me: your excused no let me leave before I kill you. (I LOVE being a smart ass)

Temari: Kiri um… aren't you pushing it id give up if I were you… he is the kazekage the leader of your village.

Me: 1st off you aren't me 2nd nobody bosses me around except me, im not a citizen here of anywhere so THERE!

Temari: gaara let her go… ill take care of them.

Kenji released me and I flew away and Nicole and them ran home.

Mid Night

There I sat alone sobbing yet again. I hate life. I just want to be alone, but noooooo someone's always there. I'm tough I can't cry if I do then I lose confidence, then Nicole then the twins. My life is a living hell… sitting somewhere sobbing…pathetic. Then someone sat next to me. _Temari…_I knew it. She put her arm around the sobbing me and hugged me. I cried on her for the second time.

Temari: were 2 of a kind aren't we… we hate our fathers and we've scene many things that we hate.

I said nothing I cried. I was trying to stop but I can't. I ended up crying to sleep. I don't know why. Temari smiled.

Temari: kankuro, shika could you help me? You to Kenji.

Face paint, pineapple head and Kenji stepped out.

Shikamaru: ill take her back.

Kenji: I'll get on of the twins

Kankuro: I'll take Nicole

Temari: I've got the other twin oh don't forget their stuff.

They got everyone and our stuff and took us to the kazekage's house

NEXT DAY

BIG yawn…What the fuck why am I here where's my mat… blanket…family!? I look around. hmm nice room. Have I been kidnapped!? Noooo if I was then I would have been…EEWWWWW bad thought!!!! I sit there pondering. Then I grab my clothes. I wanna explore…and find the girls. I walk out look around…hmmmmmm I wonder. I look at the clock 6:00. Im going to cause trouble now…he he

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I scream at the top of my lungs and quickly hide. Everyone rushed out of their rooms and ran into each other. Then they started yelling at each other for screaming. Nicole spots me she's now laughing, then the twins, and then Temari. Everyone thinks there insane though.

Gaara: YOUpoints at me

Me: GONEflies around house breaking things

Then gaara grabs me. SHIT he got me. He sits me in a chair and starts to yell at me. He looks funny when he yells. O great now he's rambling.

Gaara: ARE YOU LISTENING??

Me: no why would I listen to a loony dude like you?? I mean you where eye liner!!!

Gaara is PISSED! I don't care loser. I want to go home and steal for my breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next two days then I will leave this dump of a town to go to that leafy place and live there.

Gaara: Fine Temari you win she wont listen to me any way.

Temari: HA I told you. She would never listen to you!

Me: I don't listen to anyone thank you! …Now im leaving Nicole, Mika, Miki!

No answer until "REAALLY!!!" came the yell of the twins

I jumped out of my chair and ran to the hall. The twins were hugging kankuro ant the other woman that I don't care about.

Twins: KIRI!!! Guess what!!

Me: don't care im annoyed let's go home

Twins: ummmm were not coming

Me: FINE Nicole now we're leaving.

Nicole: No

Me: what!!!!!! (Nobody ever said no to me)

Nicole: no I'm not going.

Me: FINE I'm gone! And don't bother coming back!!!… EVER

I left with out my stuff. I don't need it anyway I've taken thing before ill do it again. I went home to my room. It was dark now. I went in to the room there were 4 mats 4 blankets 1 person. I sat there.

Flashback 

"_Nicole look, just a little farther." I said I had seen an old building and it looked like a decent place to get away from the sand storm. It was Christmas and every one was inside because the storm was brutal. The sand was so bad that we had cuts everywhere. We ran inside and saw a whole gang of kids. They to were celebrating Christmas. "s-s-sorry we needed to get out of the storm and-" one of the kids he was much older walked over with 2 pieces of bread. He offered them to us the others stared. "Eat it is Christmas please share in our festivities" we ate and talked then we had found something that we had been deprived of for so long… a family._

_End of flashback_

_2nd flash back_

"_Kiri run we've been found take the twins and Nicole to you 4 are the best theifs and if we get caught you lead. You've been a great deputy and ill miss you." I was stunned what he did next was grab me and kissed me. I was so happy I loved him he loved me. Then the door broke and guards ran in and grabbed him. I dogged and left with Nicole and the twins._

_Next day_

_We are back at the entrance of the burned house that we called home. " Where is every one?" the twins cried. I went in and saw a note_

_K._

_We've been taken but we are adopted. My father is the kazekage. Keep stealing._

_- Kazekage's son_

_Ps. come visit_

_I cried we all cried._

_End of flash back_

That's when it hit me he was the oldest of the Kazekage's kids he was a jonin and he was 15. But where was he.

Voice: Kiri, kiri… is that you

I turn to see someone

Me: Ryou I missed you

He grabs me and embraces me. I feel so happy. We sat down and starts asking how everyone is. Nicole…stronger and sneakier. Twins… improving me… fine…duh.

Then it was a replay of what happened years ago he kissed me. I was in heaven I liked his bottom lip begging for entrance in his mouth. He opened it so I could explore. His hands were on my back and slowly went UNDER my shirt…on my back ONLY (Nicole: right and ill be president. Me: Ur a fucking Canadian! Nicole: exactly… Canadians rule. Jenn: YES! Me: JEEEENN out go draw Fred Fredburger of something. Jenn: YES the sexy Fred Fredburger!! Nicole: don't forget the sexy Pringle man, and the sexy bunny man on the back of Morgan's milk! Morgan: you rang? Me: OUT OUT OUT let me continue my story. Nicole: but Joe Louis. Morgan and Jenn: PLEASE CAN WE STAY… She has Joe Louis!!!! Me: fine don't interrupt! Reader: stop stalling and give me one of them. Me: what I say about interrupting!!! Nicole: sorry but the chapters ending soon any way. Me: grumbles. Nicole: back to the story. Me: that's my line damn you hits Nicole back to the story) every thing was perfect until

Temari: KIRI!?

Gaara: Ryou!?

SHIT! I am soooooo busted…please tell me Nicole isn't here.

God finally!!! Yeah the kissing part I read WAY to many romance fan fics… and lemons…I hate it when they don't warn you…I mean science is now perverted (if our solar system was reduced 1 billion times the Neptune and Uranus would be the size of lemons!!!) and the lemon lime sprite is perverted too!!!! Plz rate… Nicole is complaining… she is a real person.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh shit what do I do this is a bad sight … are his hands where are they!!! I looked around. Ok not under the fish net. Temari is staring so is gaara he is pissed. Then I broke into a run to the window.

Ryou: Kiri what the hell you'll fall!

I ran as fast as possible and jumped out the window. Then I almost landed but Nicole slammed me into the wall.

Nicole: if you runaway I will find you and hunt you down. I won't let you run again.

Me: OH YEAH WHAT IF I GO TO THE LAND OF LIGHTNING!!!

Nicole: THEN THEY CAN KILL YOU!

She dropped me and I ran out of the village. Like she said she followed me but so did Temari. Kill me now kill me now. BAM ouch what the why is there a fan on my back? Unnn everything went black.

Temari: nice job

Nicole: thank you I try

Temari picked me up and carried me back to Suna.

Gaara: you got her

Temari: yes gaawa…

Nicole had to bite her lip and gripped her sides to stop laughing at Gaara's pissed off face. Then kankuro appeared.

Kankuro: finally she's a real hand full by what gaara has said. Glancing at Nicole and avoiding saying about her that might get her mad

I was placed in the room I had stayed in.

Gaara: I'll stay here

Nicole: me tooevil grin

2 hours passed I'm still out of it. Not that I'm ever not…I hope. Then Nicole being all impatient and everything yells at Gaara to get her ice water.

Gaara: why

Nicole: just do it god damn it

Gaara: no

Nicole: twitch what did you just saygrowled

Gaara: she is going to be family anyway so I might as well do it…DAMN IT… it's a mini Temari…barely… fine.

He gets up to get a bucket of water expecting her to drink it so she'll leave. BUT instead she lifts the water…NOT BUCKET OF WATER…just the water itself…into the air and floats it by me and…SPLASH!!!

Me: COOOOOOLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!!!!!

I yelled as I ran in circles and right into gaara (through the sand mind you it hurt) toppling him to the ground. Then everyone ran into the room and started to laugh. I got up slapping gaara in the process because it was funny.

Me: WHATS SO FUNNY

Nicole: you, you idiot

Me: …

Nicole: …

Me: …

Nicole: …

Gaara: …

Temari: …

Shika: …

Everyone: …

Nicole: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE "…"!!!!!

Temari: the authors making us you idiot

Nicole: what is this author of which you speak of

Everyone: oops you weren't supposed know that

Nicole: oh I thought I was just stupid

(me: well you are I mean you can't open my fucking microwave

Nicole: shut up the readers shant know about my blonde moment.

Me: yeah kinda stupid 'cause ur a brunette AND NYA!!!! Can't find the trashcan.

Nya: I got lost in your kitchen

Me: its not a maze or something!!!!!

Nicole: stupid microwave…

Me: you thought the defrost button opened the microwave you idiot

Nya: we fought the kitchen and lost… 2 to 0

Nicole: but when it burns we'll be the ones laughing not your stupid appliances

Me: oooook back to the story

Jenn and Morgan munch on Joe Louis)

Everyone looks at the argument

Temari: OK umm back to the…story where's the author… don't let me get hit

Author: hits TemariMY LINE…back to the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari: anywayTemari had recovered lets got to bed.

Me: I WAS OUT FOR 2 HOURS I DON'T NEED TO-

I was knocked out by Nicole…again

NEXT DAY

Yawn…god why am I here again… knocked out then awake then out again…by who… hmmmmmmm

Nicole: DAMN YOUR AWAKE!!!

Me: duh

Nicole: THE bitch…

Me: thank you. I'm hungry

Nicole: me too

Me: TO THE KITCHEN

Nicole: the dreaded kitchen… lets raid it!!!

We walk down everyones still asleep soooooo we being us and all raid the kitchen. Ohhhh hey look cookies… it says "gaara" hmmmm well its mine now! Nicole also found cookies. Time to eat. After 10 min everyone came down.

Gaara: HEY THOSE ARE MY COOKIES

Me: ooops time to go.

Nicole and I spent the rest of the day trying not to get killed by gaara for eating his cookies. It was easy we beat him up(Nicole: he'll live…unfortunately)

Then Temari took us to the kazekage mansion.

Me: ahhh the highlight of the day when gaara ran throught the clothes line and was covered in women's clothing

Temari: WHAT!? He ran into a clothes line

Me: yeah it was funny!!!!!

Nicole: agreed

Temari: alright you two you should go to bed

Me: Nyaaa nyaaaa nyaaa stop acting like… ummmm what's the word I'm looking for..

Temari: my mom? smirk

Me: yeah uhh mo…mo…ahh forget it

We walk up stairs and go to sleep.

TEMARI

She is sitting on the bed shikamaru is in the shower. Then he walked out to his troubled wife.

Shika: are you alright

Temari: hmm… oh sorry I spaced out its nothing I'm fine

He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek

Shika: troublesome?

Temari: very

Shika: care to share puts arm over her

Temari: not really id love to sleep right now

Shika: ok

They lay back and fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: don't you love the arguments the next day is kiri's birthday

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

KIRI'S B-DAY!!!!!!!

Inner me (sorta): Ok wakie wakie…

Me: I don't wanna!!!

Inner me: too bad

Me: I don't own naruto… if I did then I would…thinks well lets get back to it

Welcome today is my 13th birthday yay so misty (Nicole) come in with her evil ways and woke me up with her evil water ways, of course I start running in circles… "COLD!!!! Cold cold cold !!!!!!!!!" I yelled

"baka wakie wakie!!!" misty cheered

"I don't wanna its my birthday lemme sleep!!"

"Fine no surprise for you"

"SURPRISE!!"

"shit…"

"what is it come on tell me tell me PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!!!"

"UUUUGGHH"

I stopped cause I heard snickering in the hallway. Misty was cursing many colorful words out into the open. I quickly recognized those snickers("WHERE"…"misty stop it now!!!!!") as the twins. So I ran into the halls and ran into the wall.

"Smart Kiri"

"Shut up it's early and I'm not very bright"

"I'll say I mean you ran into the wall!"

"god damn it"  
"you set your self up for that one"

"THAT HURT…stupid wall why was it put there"

"To keep the house up duh Kiri"

"smart ass"

"thank you"

We started to walk downstairs when I was knocked over by someone.

"well this isn't your day is it but then again you are not a morning person"

"yeah that's why you got breakfast"

"And you got lunch"

" mind you its easy to get lunch the streets are packed"

"who knocked me down"

"ME" said a voice

"ryou I would kill you if I"

"DIDN'T FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU" yelled misty

"MISTY"

" 'bye!"

("wow misty you're a coward"

"shut up kiri"

"MISTY WE RAN OUT OF JOE LOUIS!!!"

"WHAT…HEY MOOOOOM"

"what"

"will you go to Canada and get more joe louis"

"why"

"jenn and morgan ate them"

"Misty I just came back with them AND those cookies"

"oh about the cookies um yeah I ate them…BUT SO DID KIRI!!!"

"HEY YOU LET ME"

"THEY WERE THE LAST ONES"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD!!"  
"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO PACKS MY LUNCH"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT!!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHEN I FIND OUT I'LL TELL YOU"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING"

"YOU STARTED IT"

"AND I'LL END IT"

"to late I did"

"HEY"

"HEY YOUR SELF"

and the fight kept continuing until Jenn (soon to be dictator of the world) broke it up threatening us saying if we didn't stop she'd nuke us… so we stopped)

"well any way kiri I must go to"

thanks and no HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRI how sweet but then again boys have there brains in other places

SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!

"hiroku"

"yes raikage-sama"

" I have found the whereabouts of a good friend of yours…Kiri."

"YOUR DAUGHTER!!! You found her WHERE!!"

"Suna"

that place why there she ran off to the fucking desert. HOW THE HELL DO YOU LIVE THERE!!!

"find her and bring her back…understood hiroku?"

"yes sir"

I walked down to the kitchen so I could steal some of gaara's cookies. Yuuuuuummmmmmyyyy cookies and with any luck gaara would chase us and run into a clothes line…again…Hey whats with the kitchen

" why is it dark…all the better for me!! No one can catch me in the act of taking gaara's cookies

gaara pov

NO MY COOKIES MINE!!!!!

End

Light where are they… I could just use a fire technique hehe OH look lights.FLICK.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"WAAAAHH"

and with that I turned into a cat…with wings. Misty the twins and ryou fell down laughing

" RYOU YOU BASTARD I-"

"AM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU" misty said…again

"MISTY YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD- OH look cake"

(misty thoughts: thank you for short term memory loss)

I walk over to the cake and

"no cake for you" temari grabbed my scruff

"WHYYYYYY"

"HEY ANIMALS OFF THE TABLE NO HUMAN FOOD" yelled gaara

"HEY I CAN'T CONTROL IT"

"too bad"

"bastard"

some birthday I get to sit on the ground while everyone digs in to MY cake. Then misty winks at me and the next thing I know she threw her cake at gaara's face.

"HEY"

"hay is for horses sometimes cows pigs don't eat it 'cause they don't know how!"

and with that I seized my chance to get on the table and devour the cake. At the moment everyone is busy gawking at misty to notice that I'm eating all of the cake until a ate way to much and fell off the table. Then I changed back.

" owwwww to…much…cake…ugghhh"

"SMAAAAARRRRRTTTT"

"shut up ryou I'm gonna-"

" MAKE OUT WITH YOU UNTIL I-"

"KILL MISTY"

"AHHHHHH RUUNNN IM GONNA DIE IM TO YOUNG TO DIE, IT'S THE APOCALISPE NO ITS KIRI ON A BLOODY RAMPAGE!"

I chased Nicole around the house until temari yelled at us.

"take this out side would you girls"

"yes mother…but first…GRAB THE COOKIES!"

"HEY"

"is for horses sometimes cows pigs don't eat it 'cause they don't know how"

so now I'm chasing misty and gaara is chasing us and we ran and hid till 5pm when ryou found us

"mother wants us to come home"

"you take the fun out of everything… why did I become your-"

"lover?"

"no misty deputy"

"because I-"

"LOVE YOU TO BITS"

"MISTY" we yelled

"hey no time to hang around lets get go! Gaara might kill us…don't want that"

GOD I hate it when she has a point. So we walked back and dinner was on the table.

"hey what's this stuff" asked misty

"hay is for horses misty and its ramen" said temari

"what's ramen?"

"your kidding me right never had ramen" shikamaru and kenji said at the same time

"no why"

"no reason" kenji said

'for a genius my son AND husband are idiots…THERE IS NO RAMEN IN SUNA!!!'

"well you will have much more ramen later when we-"

"when we what?" asked misty

there was total silence. And then laughter because I looked like a total idiot.

"lets just say you won't live in " a dump of a town like this place" any more" temari said

"ok first off I'm an idiot (ill say…shut up misty) and second did you just quote me"

everyone laughed at the stupid statement I had just made.

"sorry kiri you set yourself up for that one"

I just growled still looking like and idiot.

"care to explain…mother" I said sarcasticly

'you'll be calling me that more often you twerp…' "well not to long ago actually 2 days ago we thought of something as a birthday gift"

"I'm slow remember"

"any way before I was so rudely interrupted…if I do recall somebody(cough)kiri(cough) had said something that had well interested my if you will"

"STOP USING BIG WORDS"

"ANYWAY…you said something about leaving this place and wanting parents…and a sibling or two right?"

"yes"

"well then you and misty may come with us to live in konoha"

"and have ramen?" misty asked

"yes and have ramen" they laughed "what do you say"

yes no yes no yes no

"I don't see why not!"

everyone cheered then I looked at mika and miki. 'they'll be fine they have a family now…that isn't us' who are you 'nekomata the 2 tailed cat' whatever.

"we leave tomorrow ok"

"yeah" I yelled 'now to find some cake' yummm cake

"HEY KIRI TIME TO LEAVE…WHERE ARE YOU"

everyone is at the gate waiting for me but im at the old house of mine to find that scroll that ryou left for me.

"looking for something"

"ryou give me that or so help me I will-"

to late that evil bastard just kissed me and tongue…he will die 'now now don't do that' why 'he would be an exceptional mate' EWWW BAD CAT VERY BAD CAT!!! He is a good kisser though (mentally slaps self)

"yeah I was"

"actually I wanted to give you this in exchange" he held out my signature goggles

"I wondered where they where"

"go you have to leave"

I knew that well BYE BYE SUNA HELLO KONOHA!!!!!!!!! What mischief can we make there!!

Yay done!!!!


End file.
